ambigu
by sebeuntiin
Summary: karena hubungannya park woojin dengan ahn hyungseob itu ambigu. alias; 5 kali orang lain dibuat bingung dengan hubungannya woojin dan hyungseob ditambah 1 kali hyungseob menjelaskan. (jinseob)


**warning**! boys' love. lowercase.

* * *

 **1\. kim samuel**

muka woojin tidak berubah.

yang jelas hyungseob sekarang sedang menghindari tatapan woojin, menggigit bibir kesal dan melotot marah. payung yang disodorkan woojin, hyungseob jelas tidak mau menerimanya. mereka berdiam di tengah orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, matahari cerah menimpa taman bermain. samuel yang melihat mereka sudah kegerahan sendiri.

"lihat itu, pasangan yang lagi syuting drama," sindir jihoon di kedai es krim tak jauh dari mereka. ung yang duduk di sampingnya mendengus, memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

jidat samuel berkerut mengamat kedua orang itu dengan posisi woojin menyerahkan payung terbuka warna-warni, hyungseob menunduk tanpa mau menerima payung. "kenapa itu mereka?"

"nggak tau," kata jihoon ringan. "tapi palingan hyungseob diajak kenalan sama orang lain, woojin protes. lagi."

kerutan samuel makin dalam. "maksudnya?"

"lihat," sesingkat itu jawaban jihoon tanpa menoleh dari es krim tanda dia tak tertarik. samuel menoleh, sosok dua orang masih nyaman berdiri di tempat.

hyungseob akhirnya menerima payung dari woojin. wajahnya masih cemberut, bibirnya menjorok keluar sebagai tanda tidak senang. jemari woojin bergegas mencubit bibir hyungseob pelan, tampak menasehati lelaki itu sesuatu. hyungseob mendelik, berjalan cepat menuju kedai es krim tempat samuel duduk.

"dia ke sini, dia ke sini." gumam samuel cepat.

hyungseob duduk kasar di samping ung, merampas es krim anak itu dan menyuap marah. yang dirampas pasrah. hyungseob tak bisa dilawan kalau sedang mendidih begini. woojin mengikuti di belakang. dia menyuruh jihoon geser dan duduk di samping hyungseob.

hyungseob mendelik. "apa?!" katanya sewot.

"kenapa jadi marah?" tanya woojin.

"gimana nggak marah, kamu tiba-tiba ngambil payung aku terus nyeret aku pergi waktu aku lagi jalan berdua sama minho?"

woojin ikut-ikutan emosi. "kamu tuh nggak nyadar bahaya kenalan sama orang asing?! mana sampe bawa-bawa payung segala, tau-tau diculik mampus!"

"emang urusan kamu?!"

"iyalah, yang repot siapa kalo kamu diculik?!"

samuel menganga, menoleh ke jihoon yang mengaduk-ngaduk es krimnya sabar. ung geleng-geleng, mulutnya berbicara tanpa suara, "u-dah bi-a-sa."

"kenapa sih?" tanya samuel berbisik ke jihoon.

jihoon balas menatap dia datar. "udah tadi dibilang. hyungseob diajak kenalan, woojin nggak ngizinin."

"oh." kata samuel. "mereka pacaran?" katanya. di pikirannya, wajar kalau woojin tidak menginzinkan—secara resmi, dia pacarnya hyungseob. samuel juga tidak akan membiarkan kalau pacarnya diajak kenalan orang lain.

tapi jihoon dan ung kompak menggeleng. samuel mengerutkan dahi lagi—bingung tak kepalang. "lah, terus?"

"ada yang bilang mereka otw pacaran, ada yang bilang mereka macet di _friendzone_ , ada yang bilang mereka mogok total di ketidakjelasan."

samuel menganga, raut mukanya seratus persen _done_ dengan omongan jihoon. mogok, macet, otw, dikira perjalanan tol? dia menoleh ke woojin dan hyungseob yang masih sibuk berdebat. jadi maksudnya mereka itu apa?

baik ung dan jihoon hanya menggeleng. tanda samuel tak usah penasaran—jawabannya tidak akan keluar dalam waktu yang dekat.

* * *

 **2\. kang daniel**

" _one_ , _two_ , _one_ _two_ _three_ _four_ , _step_ -nya diulang lalu balik lagi ke _hook_."

daniel memperagakan gerakan dengan luwes, suaranya lantang di ruangan berlapis kaca dengan suara decit sepatu. matanya menatap hyungseob melalui kaca, yang lagi-lagi salah mengikuti peragaan daniel. lelaki itu tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi hyungseob sadar tatapan daniel padanya.

"maaf, kak," kata hyungseob cepat, menyisir poninya dengan jemari. dari gerak-geriknya, anak itu sedang frustasi.

hanya memulas senyum tipis, daniel cepat-cepat melanjutkan materi. tak tahu berapa menit berlalu, pipi anak-anak makin memerah dengan keringat dan nafas memburu dimana-mana. kalau dibiarkan sebentar lagi, tampaknya kaca bangsal menari bakal mengembun. "istirahat dulu sepuluh menit," ujarnya.

sontak barisan anak-anak itu bubar langsung. daniel sendiri berjalan menuju meja di pojok ruangan, duduk di atasnya dan minum air rakus. dia mengamati murid-muridnya. beberapa sedang rebahan capek, beberapa sedang mengobrol, tertawa-tawa. hanya hyungseob yang duduk terasingkan, tatapan terpaku ke lantai seraya tangannya memperagakan koreografi yang baru tadi daniel ajarkan.

daniel tersenyum geli, otot tangan berkontraksi mengangkat tubuh dari meja hendak melompat turun. niatnya ingin mengajari hyungseob secara personal, tapi dia berhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghampiri anak itu.

woojin menepuk pundak hyungseob, lantas membuat anak itu menenggak pada sang anak berambut merah kecoklatan. raut muka hyungseob lantas cemberut, seperti sengaja bertindak lucu kepada woojin.

posisi woojin membelakangi daniel, daniel tak bisa menatap bibirnya untuk tahu dia mengatakan apa. tangan woojin menyantai di bahu lelaki yang satunya, menepuk-nepuk bahu sebagai tanda menghibur. keduanya bangkit, woojin berdiri di depan hyungseob dan mulai memeragakan koreografi.

hyungseob mengikuti di belakang. tampangnya serius sekali. tahu-tahu woojin tersenyum geli ditengah-tengah kegiatannya mengajari hyungseob, hanya sekilas sebelum dia kembali serius mengajar.

tak lama berkutat dengan koreografi, hyungseob kembali duduk—dia juga butuh istirahat, menari non stop meski sudah dikasih waktu istirahat oleh daniel menguras tenaganya. woojin tertawa, ikut duduk di sebelahnya. anak itu rebahan di samping hyungseob, kepalanya dekat sekali dengan paha hyungseob.

hyungseob main ponselnya. sambil main, sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar mengacak-ngacak surai woojin pelan. kadang-kadang woojin berbicara sesuatu, hyungseob menjawab pendek tanpa lepas atensi dari ponsel. mereka seperti membuat gelembung sendiri dari dunia luar—laru dalam dunia mereka berdua.

daniel jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"kamu pacaran sama hyungseob, ya?" tanya daniel begitu kegiatan klub beres, dia dan woojin sedang berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

woojin tersedak minumnya—air membasahi seragam sendiri. "ya kali."

"nggak pacaran?" kata daniel, mata berubah curiga. "suka sekalipun?"

woojin cuma berdehem, "apa sih, kak?" dan pura-pura tuli melanjutkan berjalan sambil minum air.

* * *

 **3\. lee euiwoong**

"yakin banget mau nyelesain semua ini dalam waktu satu hari?" tanya ung heran, tertawa di bawah nafas saking tidak masuk akalnya. "semuanya? se-mu-a-nya?"

hyungseob cuma mendelik, cemberut dan berdecak. "terus mau gimana lagi..."

ung geleng-geleng, karya tulis minimal dua puluh halaman mau diselesaikan dalam satu hari? gila. kalau begini kasusnya, walau belum kelas tiga sma, lama-lama ung jadi takut buat naik kelas. dia melihat hyungseob yang kembali fokus ke laptopnya menilai dari atas sampai bawah. ung janji dia tidak kaget kalau di akhir hari mata hyungseob berakhir soek karena kebanyakan menatap laptop.

"terus makannya gimana? kan di perpustakaan nggak boleh makan minum, sekarang udah siang, kakak belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi." kata ung pelan di samping hyungseob, berusaha membujuk sang kakak sepupu.

hyungseob tidak repot melirik. "nggak usah makan minum. toh besoknya juga bisa kan."

"kenapa sih dikerjainnya mesti seharian? kan bisa dicicil." kata ung lagi, belum menyerah.

"pengen aja. habis libur tinggal beberapa hari, sayang kalo kebuang buat ngerjain tugas doang."

ung diam, kehabisan kata. tatapannya tercuri oleh ponsel hyungseob yang terletak di atas meja, bergetar terus-terusan—id park woojin tertampang di layar ponsel sang kakak sepupu.

"biarin aja," kata hyungseob cuek. "jangan diangkat, nanti anaknya ngomel."

ung mengangguk-angguk menurut tapi tangannya menyelinap di bawah meja untuk menyalakan ponselnya sendiri. ya kali dia bakal membiarkan hyungseob mendekam di perpustakaan seharian cuma buat menyelesaikan tugas, mogok makan minum. bukannya dia peduli dengan hyungseob, dia cuma menghindari omelan tante ahn kalau nanti hyungseob sakit gara-gara keluyuran.

 **[untuk: kak woojin]**  
kak, hyungseob ada di perpus kota.

memang luar biasa yang namanya park woojin itu, belum setengah jam ung mengirim sms tersebut anaknya sudah berdiri kokoh di depan hyungseob—mata membara-bara marah.

hyungseob manyun—seperti sudah memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi dengannya. "bawel lagi, deh."

"tumben banget seorang ahn hyungseob mau ke perpus," kata woojin pendek, duduk di depan hyungseob. "ada urusan apa sebenarnya? ngerjain tugas yang mustahil dikerjain seharian, tujuannya apa?"

hyungseob tidak bisa berkelit karena laptopnya sudah keburu disambar dan diamankan. ung menonton keduanya yang duduk hadap-hadapan, woojin gencar menatap hyungseob sementara yang ditatap menghindar masih sambil cemberut.

"belum dijawab pertanyaannya," ulang woojin, "kenapa?"

"kalo tugasnya udah selesai kan kita bisa main!" sambar hyungseob, mendelik ke arah woojin. suasana mendadak jadi canggung. tiga-tiganya tahu yang dimaksud hyungseob cuma dua orang. dan di dua orang itu ung tidak eksis.

woojin menghela nafas—buang muka, kemudian dia memaling lagi kepada hyungseob dan meletakkan kantung plastik dengan bau lezat—isinya makanan. mata woojin menatap hyungseob gusar. "makan dulu di luar sama ung, aku jagain laptopnya."

"nggak usah—"

"ma. kan."

telak, hyungseob cemberut lagi. woojin melotot, tapi nadanya lembut. "sana makan." tangannya menjawil hidung hyungseob ringan.

mereka berdua pergi ke set meja di luar perpustakaan. ung menatap hyungseob penasaran, "jadi udah pacaran?"

hyungseob sambil cemberut menggeleng. tangannya membuka bungkusan makanan. "nggak kok."

" _kenapa_?" tanya ung, nadanya frustasi. bahkan orang bego bakalan bilang kalau mereka saling suka. siapa sih yang bakal ke perpustakaan kota dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit cuma buat bawain makanan untuk teman? dikira woojin itu petugas _delivery_ pizza?

"dia," kata hyungseob terpotong, tidak tahu alasannya. "ya, pokoknya nggak pacaran, kok."

"tapi _suka_ , kan?" tanya ung, mengangkat alis.

hyungseob cuma melirik ung datar. lantas makan makanannya hening.

ung berasa ingin menjeduk kepala ke meja. bingung, ya ampun.

* * *

 **4\. joo haknyeon**

"sini, biar aku aja yang masak."

haknyeon otomatis menoleh ke sumber suara. posisinya sedang duduk di kursi _pantry_ depan dapur, menunggu ung selesai ganti baju sebelum mereka jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa yang sedang mereka kunjungi.

liburan musim panas, klub menari dan klub menyanyi dari sma mereka memutuskan untuk pergi outing selama beberapa hari di suatu desa. menyewa losmen sederhana sebagai tempat tinggal, dibagi menjadi dua lantai masing-masing jenis kelamin dan tugas rumah melalui undian.

tentu saja tugas yang paling dihindari itu tugas memasak. siapa yang mau repot masak untuk lebih dari dua puluh orang di _outing_ yang seharusnya senang-senang? haknyeon sih oke saja soal undi pembagian tugas asal tugas masak jatuhnya bukan ke dia.

dia menatap ke dapur. ternyata park woojin sedang berbicara dengan punggung ahn hyungseob, yang sialnya kejatuhan tugas memasak nasi. sejujurnya kedapatan tugas masak nasi itu lebih bersyukur dari pada kedapatan tugas masak lauk. kenapa jadi ngomongin nasi?

"nggak usah, aku bisa sendiri." jawab hyungseob, suara deras air samar-samar menutup suaranya.

"kamu tuh... kurang ada bakat masak," kata woojin main-main. "jangan sampe nanti malem kita nggak punya nasi gara-gara kamu lupa mencet tombol atau ngebakar sesuatu."

hyungseob berbalik judes. dia mendelik ke woojin. woojin balas senyum, mengangkat bahu. "jadi mau dibantuin nggak?"

pada akhirnya, hyungseob memilih geser badan dan membiarkan woojin ambil alih memasak nasi. secara handal, lelaki itu mencuci beras, membilasnya beberapa kali sebelum mengisi baskom sampai ketentuan air—ya pokoknya ngerti kan, masak nasi. haknyeon malas ngejelasin.

"ngga usah sok jago masak deh," cetus hyungseob pedas, tapi dia berdiri sungguh berdekatan dengan woojin. "harga diriku tercoreng."

"ya kalo ngga jago masak ngaku aja." jawab woojin anteng. sekarang anak itu sibuk menekan tombol di penanak nasi.

hyungseob cemberut, kepalanya bersandar di lengan woojin. "jahat." woojin bahkan tidak kelihatan terganggu sama sekali, tetap melanjutkan kegiatan masak nasi.

"emang." jawab woojin pendek. "tapi...?" nadanya menggantung, seolah menyuruh hyungseob menjawab.

hyungseob tidak jawab, alih-alih dia memalingkan muka dari pandangan haknyeon, jadi haknyeon tidak bisa lihat mukanya.

haknyeon melongo. jadi ini mereka apa-apaan? tapi...? tapi...? tapi apa?

* * *

 **5\. banyak orang**

" _do you love me_?"

situasi losmen mendadak heboh berhubung jihoon melontarkan kata itu ke jinyoung, yang kelihatan sama kagetnya. samuel sibuk siul-siul jahil, jihoon mendelik sebal, mukanya serupa lobster rebus, sambal merah, tomat matang dan sebagainya.

bukannya apa-apa. masih di waktu di liburan musim panas, klub menari dan klub menyanyi memutuskan untuk _outing_ selama beberapa hari. sore itu panas, mereka bosan. akhirnya samuel mengusul satu permainan yang bakal seru dimainkan.

namanya ' _do you love me_ '. anak-anak bakal duduk melingkar dengan bantal diletakkan di bawah mereka. satu orang duduk di tengah lingkaran, bertanya kepada siapapun itu yang sedang duduk melingkar; ' _do you love me_?'

kalau jawabannya ' _yes'_ , maka semua harus pindah tempat dengan syarat duduk di bantal yang berbeda. yang tidak dapat harus ke tengah lalu menanyakan lagi sampai dia dapat tempat. kalau jawabannya ' _no'_ , maka yang jaga harus bertanya lagi, ' _who do you love_?' dan yang dideskripsikan oleh si penjawab harus pindah. misalnya, 'yang memakai baju hitam,' maka yang memakai baju hitam harus pindah ke bantal yang baru.

kembali ke situasi. jinyoung juga mukanya sama merahnya dengan jihoon, bibirnya bergerak-gerak ragu apa dia harus menjawab atau tidak.

" _yes_."

situasi riuh, anak-anak pada berlarian untuk mencari bantal baru. setelah beberapa detik penuh jeritan dan tawa. ruangan jadi ramai, kebanyakan menggoda jinyoung dan jihoon.

"oh, jadi baejin cinta sama jihoon!" seru haknyeon keras. "mantap banget jawabnya, _yes_ , _yes_ , _yES_!"

mulut haknyeon ditutup paksa dengan tangan jinyoung. muka lelaki itu merah parah, kasihan. jihoon juga diam bisu menatap lantai, menolak bereaksi. sementara itu, yang lain tertawa seperti orang kerasukan, terutama samuel, anak itu paling heboh kalau melihat ada yang pacaran.

mereka diam sebentar karena sudah waktunya satu orang yang tersisa menanyakan pertanyaan. satu orang itu tak lain adalah ari, gadis klub menari. hati-hati, gadis itu berjalan menuju satu orang. ke depan park woojin.

"woojin," kata ari pelan, mukanya ragu-ragu sementara woojin terpaku melihat gadis itu. " _do you love me_?"

tiba-tiba, suasana jadi hening, menantikan jawaban woojin. hyungseob ikut diam, raut muka jelas masam. ung menyikut sisinya, tapi dia abai.

"... _no_."

raut wajah ari nggak terbaca. " _who do you love_?"

mata woojin sekilas, sekilas sepersekian detik melirik ke hyungseob. nyaris seperti tidak melirik ke siapa-siapa. "yang pake kaus kaki."

karena mayoritas pakai kaus kaki, semuanya jadi sibuk cari tempat baru. tapi akhirnya yang tidak kebagian tempat itu woojin. dia diam menunggu teman-temannya tenang, lalu berdiri di satu tempat.

tempatnya hyungseob.

hyungseob pura-pura tidak melihat woojin, sementara orang-orang yang dibuat bingung oleh hubungan mereka sebelumnya (samuel, jihoon, ung, daehwi, haknyeon, dan masih banyak lagi) wajahnya terkejut luar biasa. samuel terang-terangan berkata " _what_! _what the_ —! _oh, my_!"

"hyungseob," kata woojin, daehwi jejeritan sebagai latar belakang suaranya. " _do you love me_?"

tapi hyungseob cemberut. " _no_."

(samuel teriak di belakang, "KENAPA?")

" _who do you love_?" tanya woojin.

hyungseob menenggak ke arah woojin yang berdiri di depannya. mukanya cemberut, tapi telinganya merah parah. "yang gingsulan."

mendadak semuanya jadi hening karena bukan begitu cara mainnya. mendadak semuanya jadi hening karena mereka yakin tidak ada yang gingsulan selain woojin.

* * *

 **extra; penjelasan hyungseob**

"woojin, mau ngomong dulu sebentar,"

ari melongok dari luar bangsal tari. gadis itu lengkap masih pakai seragam, dengar-dengar dia izin untuk ikut tes susulan dulu sebelum ikut kegiatan klub tari. woojin menoleh, mengelap muka keringatan dengan handuk. "eh, apa?"

hyungseob yang sedang di pojokan ruangan diam, pandangan beralih dari ponsel menuju woojin yang berjalan mendekati ari di ambang pintu bangsal. jihoon melirik hyungseob sekilas, batuk canggung. "jangan cemburu gitu mukanya."

"kenapa?" tanya woojin, suara cukup besar hingga kedengaran hyungseob.

ari melirik. "eh, nggak enak ngomongin di sini. ngomong di luar bangsal aja ya? cuma sebentar, kok."

mata hyungseob bagai terbakar api, melotot melihat tangan ari yang manja menarik ujung kaus woojin hingga anak itu tertarik menuju luar bangsal. tanpa peringatan tanpa apa, hyungseob bangkit kasar—mengejutkan jihoon yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"eh, eh," jihoon berkata panik—takutnya hyungseob mau ngajak ribut. "hyungseob!" dia teriak untuk menahan, tapi hyungseob sudah keburu berdiri di dekat pintu.

pintu menjeblak terbuka. seruangan hening, pusat perhatiannya hyungseob yang menarik belakang baju woojin—mukanya kesal. "nggak boleh!" teriak anak itu keras. "nggak boleh ngomong sama woojin."

"hyung—seob." lengan woojin dipeluk posesif oleh hyungseob—meninggalkan gadis bernama ari itu terpaku melihat tingkah dua lelaki di depannya.

"jangan ngomong sama ari," kata hyungseob.

"seob—"

"nggak boleh."

hening total. benar-benar hening. bahkan daniel menyempatkan diri mematikan musik yang berdentum-dentum memenuhi ruangan itu. semua pandangan terpaku pada hyungseob yang memegang erat lengan woojin, dan ari yang bengong. semuanya pada bingung.

hening itu dipecah oleh tawa pelan woojin, menggelegar memenuhi ruangan sunyi. "tapi ari sama aku kan sepupuan."

"tetep nggak boleh." hyungseob makin erat memeluk lengan woojin. mukanya merah total, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah di lengan si park.

"jadi sekarang rencananya udah nggak mau _backstreet_ lagi?"

hyungseob mengangguk.

seruangan mendadak heboh. kebanyakan sorakan menggoda dan siul-siulan liar. peduli amat bakal dihukum guru karena ribut. jihoon menutup mulut tidak percaya, daniel memutar mata 'sudah kuduga', haknyeon melotot sedang mencoba memproses informasi. samuel; " _oh my GOD_! _WHAT HAPPENED_?!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

\- pengganti baby bunny. aku sadar sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengunggah baby bunny, maaf kebangetan :((

\- woojin itu ternyata bisa masak, ketauan dari akun fb lamanya, dia posting foto-foto masakannya dia. di akun fb itulah juga woojin nanya soal celana dalemnya yang ilang, apa ada orang yang liat celana dalemnya. luar biasa pangeran _dark_ _past_ ini.

\- clingy! hyungseob bekos urgHHHHHH mereka lucu banget. kalo lagi nge v-live ngga ada absennya aja nyebut nama woojin terus :(


End file.
